conlangdictionaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Makronesian Contionary
American Orang Amerika CD CD Christmas Krismas Dr. Dr. English Bahasa Ingris, Orang Ingriss(English People) French Bahasa Francish, Orang Francish(French people) Friday Gjumat/Xhumat God Tohun I Une, Saja, aku, me I'd Unë akan I'll unë akan I'm Unë janë I've unë pjë Monday Dhyterra Mr. Ke. Mrs. Kje. Ms. Ka. New York Një Jorkë Saturday Sabtu Sunday Kirjaki TV Tv a e ability abilitas, abiliti able bisa about untuk above paano abruptly absolutely absolit accent aksen accept asep accident kâza ache lukaj across akros act kon action aksijon actually aktuel add nob'uar address adrres admit admêt adult afraid after mëta afternoon dêta, dita afterward again paali against që dna age agji/axhi ago prin agree agreement asepmen ah akh, ahh ahead, mbroshta aim ain't air baad alarm alarm alcohol alkool alive all êzhdo, zhdo, ezhdo, olë allow permit almost shedon alone mob along mob already alright korrekan also madhë although ŷdhë always sëlalu a.m. m.m.(mëta mesebrija) amaze among amount amuse and dan angel anger angrily angry animal Djur announce anons annoy another tjëter answer gjawab any zhdoje anybody zhdojenë anymore shumall anyone zhdojenë anything zhdoprama anyway toh anywhere zhdopu apart apartment apartmen apologize maafkan apparently appear appearance apple appreciate approach are janë, eshtë area aren't argue argument arm around arrive art as aside ask asleep ass assume assure at ate attack attempt attention attitude aunt avoid awake aware away awesome awful awhile awkward baby back background backpack backward bad badly bag balance ball band bang bank bar bare barely bark base basically bastard bathroom battle be beach beam bear beat beautiful beauty became because become bed bedroom been beer before beg began begin begun behind believe bell belong below belt bench beneath bent beside besides best bet better between beyond big bike bill bird birthday bit bitch bite black blame blank blanket blast bleed blew blind blink block blonde blood bloody blow blue blush board boat body bone book boot bore born boss both bother bottle bottom bought bounce bound bow bowl box boy boyfriend brain branch break breakfast breast breath breathe breeze bridge brief briefly bright bring broke broken brother brought brow brown bruise brush bubble build built bullet bump bunch burn burst bury bus bush business busy but butt button buy by cabin cafeteria cage cake call calm calmly came camera camp campus can can't candy cannot captain car card care careful carefully carpet carry case cast casually cat catch caught cause ceiling cell center certain certainly chain chair challenge chance change chapter character charge charm chase chat cheap cheat check cheek cheer cheese chest chew chicken child children chill chin chip chocolate choice choke choose chose chuckle church cigarette circle city claim class classroom clean clear clearly clench click climb clock close closely closet clothes clothing cloud club clue clutch coach coat cock coffee cold collapse collar collect college color come comfort comfortable command comment common company compare complain complete completely computer concentrate concern condition confuse confusion connect consider constantly contact contain content continue control conversation convince cook cookie cool cop copy corner correct corridor couch cough could couldn't count counter country couple course court cousin cover crack crap crash crawl crazy cream create creature cross crowd crush cry cup curious curl curse curtain customer cut cute dad daddy damage damn dance dangerous dare dark darkness dash date daughter day dead deal dear death decide decision deep deeply defense definitely demand deny describe deserve design desire desk desperate desperately despite destroy detail determine dial did didn't die difference different difficult dig dine dinner direct direction directly dirt dirty disappear disappoint disbelief discover discuss disgust dish display distance distract disturb do doctor does doesn't dog doll dollar don't done door doorway dorm double doubt down downstairs drag dragon draw drawer drawn dream dress drew drift drink drive driver driveway drop drove drug drunk dry duck dude due dull dump during dust each ear early earth ease easily easy eat eaten echo edge effect effort egg eight either elbow elevator else embarrass embrace emerge emotion empty end enemy energy engine enjoy enough enter entire entirely entrance escape especially even evening event eventually ever every everybody everyone everything everywhere evil exact exactly examine except exchange excite excitement exclaim excuse exhaust exist exit expect expensive experience explain explode expression extra extremely eye eyebrow face fact fade fail faint fair fairly faith fake fall fallen familiar family famous fan fancy far fashion fast fat fate father fault favor favorite fear feather feature feed feel feet fell felt female fence few field fifteen fifty fifty fight figure file fill film final finally find fine finger finish fire firmly first fish fist fit five fix flame flash flat flew flick flicker flight flip flirt float floor flop flow flower flush fly focus fold follow food fool foot football footstep for force forehead forest forever forget forgive forgot forgotten form forth forty forward fought found four frame free freeze fresh friend friendly friendship frighten from front frown froze frozen frustrate frustration fry fuck full fully fun funny further future gain game gang garage garden gasp gate gather gave gay gaze general gentle gently gesture get giant gift giggle girl girlfriend give given glad glance glare glass glove glow go gold golden gone gonna good good-bye gorgeous got gotta gotten grab grade grasp grass great green greet grew grey grimace grin grip groan ground group grow growl grown grumble grunt guard guess guest guilty guitar gulp gun gut guy gym ha habit had hadn't hair half halfway hall hallway hand handle handsome hang happen happily happy hard hardly has hasn't hat hate have haven't hazel he he'd he'll he's head hear heard heart heat heaven heavily heavy heel height held hell hello help her here hers herself hesitate hey hi hidden hide high hill him himself hint hip his hiss history hit hmm hold hole holiday home homework honest honestly honey hook hop hope hopefully horrible horror horse hospital hot hotel hour house how how's however hug huge huh human hundred hung hungry hunter hurry hurt husband ice idea idiot if if ignore image imagine immediately important impossible impress in inch include indeed inform information innocent inquire insane inside insist instant instantly instead insult interest interrupt interview into introduce invite involve irritate is isn't issue it it'd it'll it's its itself jacket jaw jealous jeans jeep jerk job jog join joke joy judge juice jump just keep kept key kick kid kill kind kinda king kiss kitchen knee knew knife knock know known lack lady laid lake land language lap large last late lately laugh laughter law lay lead leader leaf lean leap learn least leather leave led left leg length less lesson let letter level library lick lie life lift light lightly like likely line lip list listen lit little live load local lock locker long look loose lord lose lost lot loud loudly love lovely low lower luck luckily lucky lunch machine mad made magazine magic main major make makeup male mall mama man manage manner many map mark marriage marry mask master match mate math matter may maybe me meal mean meant meet melt member memory men mental mentally mention merely message met metal mid middle might mile milk million mind mine minute mirror miss mistake mix moan mock mom moment mommy money monster month mood moon more morning most mostly mother motion mountain mouth move movement movie much mum mumble murder murmur muscle music must mutter my myself nail naked name narrow natural nature near nearby nearly necessary neck need neighbor neither nerve nervous nervously never new next nice night nightmare nine no nobody nod noise none nope nor normal normally nose not note notebook nothing notice now nowhere number nurse o'clock object obvious obviously occur odd of off offer office officer often oh okay old on once one only onto open opinion opportunity opposite option or orange order other otherwise our out outfit outside over own owner pace pack pad page paid pain painful paint pair pale palm panic pants paper parents park part particular particularly partner party pass passenger past pat path pathetic pause pay peace peek peer pen pencil people perfect perfectly perhaps period person personal pet phone photo physical pick picture piece pierce pile pillow pin pink piss pitch pity pizza place plain plan plane plant plastic plate play player plead please pleasure plenty plus pocket point police pool poor pop popular porch position possible possibly post pot pound pour pout power powerful practically practice pray prefer pregnant prepare presence present press pressure pretend pretty previous pride prince princess principal private probably problem proceed process project promise protect protest proud prove public pull punch puppy pure purple purpose purse push put puzzle quarter queen question quick quickly quiet quietly quite race radio rage rain raise ran random rang rather reach react reaction read ready real reality realize really reason recall receive recently recognize record red refuse regret relationship relax release relief relieve remain remark remember remind remove rent repeat replace reply report resist respect respond response rest restaurant result retort return reveal rich rid ride ridiculous right ring rip rise risk river road roar rock rode roll roof room roommate rope rose rough round row rub rude ruin rule run rush sad sadly safe said sake same sand sandwich sarcastically sat satisfy save saw say scan scare scary scene schedule school scowl scratch scream screen screw sea search seat second secret security see seem seen self sell send sense sent sentence separate serious seriously serve service set settle seven several sex shade shadow shake shall shape share sharp she she'd she'll she's sheet shift shine ship shirt shit shiver shock shoe shook shoot shop short shot should shoulder shouldn't shout shove show shower shriek shrug shudder shuffle shut shy sick side sidewalk sigh sight sign signal silence silent silently silly silver similar simple simply since sing single sink sip sir sister sit situation six size skill skin skip skirt sky slam slap sleep sleeve slept slid slide slight slightly slip slow slowly smack small smart smell smile smirk smoke smooth snake snap snatch sneak sniff snort snow so soak sob social sofa soft softly soldier some somebody somehow someone something sometime sometimes somewhat somewhere son song soon sorry sort soul sound space spare spat speak special speed spell spend spent spider spill spin spirit split spoke spoken sport spot spread spring spun square squeal squeeze stage stain stair stall stand star stare start startle state statement station stay steady steal step stick still stomach stone stood stop store storm story straight straighten strain strange stranger strap stream street strength stress stretch strike string stroke strong struck struggle stuck student study stuff stumble stun stupid style subject such suck sudden suddenly suffer suggest suit summer sun supply support suppose sure surely surface surprise surprisingly surround survive suspect swallow swear sweat sweater sweet swim swing switch swung system table tail take taken talk tall tan tank tap tape taste tea teach teacher team tear tease teen teenager teeth television tell ten tend tense tent term terrible terrify test than thank that that's the their them themselves then there there's these they they'd they'll they're they've thick thigh thin thing think third thirty this those though thought thousand threaten three threw throat through throughout throw thrown thumb ticket tie tight tighten tightly till tilt time tiny tip tire to today toe together toilet told tomorrow tone tongue tonight too took top topic torn toss total totally touch tour toward towel tower town toy trace track trail train trap travel tray treat tree tremble trick trip trouble truck true truly trust truth try tuck tug tune turn twelve twenty twice twin twist two type ugly unable uncle uncomfortable under underneath understand understood unfortunately uniform unless unlike until up upon upset upstairs urge us use use usual usually van various very video view vision visit voice waist wait wake walk wall wander wanna want war warm warmth warn was wash wasn't waste watch water wave way we we'd we'll we're we've weak weapon wear weather wedding week weekend weight weird welcome well went were weren't west wet what what's whatever wheel when whenever where whether which while whilst whine whip whisper whistle white who who's whoever whole whom whose why wide widen wife wild will win wince wind window wine wing winter wipe wish witch with within without woke woman women won won't wonder wonderful wood wooden word wore work world worn worry worse worst worth would would've wouldn't wound wow wrap wrist write written wrong wrote yank yard yawn yea yeah year yell yellow yep yes yesterday yet you you'd you'll you're you've young your yours yourself